


Podfic: Acquired Tastes

by Djapchan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blowjob references, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Podfic, dextro/levo cuisine, reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard try out dextro and levo cuisine and find something they both like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Acquired Tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acquired Tastes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238415) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download the file here
> 
> http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rpd8shv7t4rylmj/Acquired_Tastes.mp3


End file.
